


Let Your Hair Down

by Elpie (Horribibble)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Pre-Slash, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The structure is hewn of strong stone, no decoration but a single window at the top, and it practically reeks of magic. Bull would back away and leave well enough in a heartbeat, if it hadn’t been for the book that sails down from above and narrowly misses his horned head.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>In which Bull discovers a Dorian in Distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember where this came from, but I'm no longer capable of being sorry.

The thing about ‘Vints is that they’re dramatic. Flashy. So it doesn’t really surprise Bull that he staggers through the ass end of the forest looking for the rest of his group and nearly runs right into a tower.

Just a tower. No castle attached.

In the middle of nowhere.

The structure is hewn of strong stone, no decoration but a single window at the top, and it practically reeks of magic. Bull would back away and leave well enough in a heartbeat, if it hadn’t been for the book that sails down from above and narrowly misses his horned head.

“What the fuck?” He grunts.

There’s a long string of invectives from the window, followed by a _stream of fire_ and a miserable scream of frustration. And then, once again, everything is quiet.

Krem would kick his ass for what he does next.

He waits a few moments, considering before shouting, “Hey! Hey you! In the tower!”

There’s a clattering sound, a brief scuffle of footsteps, and then there’s a dark head peeking out of the window, incredulous. Or he _sounds_ incredulous. Bull’s depth perception is kind of shitty.

“Can I help you?”

“Was gonna ask that question myself. You make a habit of flinging books at people’s heads?”

“Well, no. Considering that there are no people for roughly a hundred square miles of this place. How in the void did you get here?”

“I walked.”

“…ah.”

Not even a giggle.

“You okay up there? It looks awful high up, and I’m not seein’ any doors or stairs down on my end.”

“I imagine you wouldn’t. Magic works wonders, as always. I’ve been held captive for quite some time now.”

“Huh. Captive, you say?”

“Who do you suppose would willingly inhabit a tower with no exit?”

“Dunno. An antisocial asshole, probably. Seems like a ‘Vint thing.”

“…Yes. A rather accurate descriptor of my father.”

“Anyway, you want a hand?“

"You want to help me?”

“Sure. Don’t see why not. You’re not exactly a damsel, but that’s not really my job description either. A handsome man in distress. It’ll make for a good story, at least, when I get back to the boys.”

“Are you shitting me right now?”

“Aw, I wouldn’t shit a cute guy like you.” Bull grins up at him, throwing in an exaggerated wink.

“…were you trying to wink at me? Granted, I saw that from up here, but I wish I hadn’t.”

“You want help, or not?”

“How, exactly, do you propose to assist me?”

“Could get a ladder. Could get three ladders. How sturdy would you say your sheets are?”

“You want me to maim perfectly good Antivan silk sheets to repel out of a window?”

“…Would you rather stay forever?”

“…It’s warm in here.” The man actually sounds nervous. Considering how long he’s likely been cooped up, at least judging by all the moss on the tower, that’s not too surprising.  

“You want me to get you a blanket before saving you from your stone prison?”

“It couldn’t hurt. Though you might want to hurry. It’s been quite some time, and I’m running out of things to read.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [come say hey on tumblr!](http://anabundanceofstilinskis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
